


A Star is Born

by Kireizaki



Series: THE IDOLM@STER TSF Stories [6]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A weary part-timer meets a strange woman who offers to help them out of the rut they've been in for several years. It's a strange offer, one they're endlessly skeptical of, but deciding there's no harm in trying things out, they agree, and are thrust into the limelight in a way they'd never even dreamed of before.





	A Star is Born

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on June 17, 2018.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

Jin sighed as he pulled his uniform out of his closet, slipping on the shirt and dragging it across his body as though it were made of lead instead of pale, blue-striped cotton. He reluctantly stepped into his pants and sighed for a second before pulling them up and fastening his belt, the simple buckle closing with as much weight if he were being handcuffed. Shuffling into the bathroom, he slowly brushed his teeth and straightened his hair, making sure that his face didn’t look quite as fatigued as he felt. Jin stared at his reflection for a while, then worked to curve his mouth up into a smile, the very motion feeling strange and alien to him. The smile faded quickly, though, replaced with a sigh. That process repeated itself a few more times as Jin tried to force some kind of warmth into his face, but each subsequent smile he mustered up only seemed less and less sincere, until, finally, his expression was more pained than anything else. He knew he’d get chewed out for that again today. He’d be told he wasn’t friendly enough, that he scared the customers, or made them feel like they were an inconvenience to him. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn’t manage to look pleased when work was on his mind.  
  
“Well...if it’s gonna happen at all, maybe it’ll be at work…” he mumbled, resigning himself to the fact that looking happy wasn’t something he’d be able to get better at through practice. Still, he tried to think positive thoughts as he made his way to the front door, quickly grabbing the light jacket he’d hung up the night before, slipping on his most comfortable pair of sneakers, and heading outside, as ready as he’d ever be to face the week ahead. Those positive thoughts faltered a bit as he made his way through town, realizing that, while Monday’s were always the worst, the rest of the week wasn’t any more likely to get better.  
  
~~~  
  
“It’s expired?” Jin asked his customer, his blank expression barely shifting as he stared at the carton of milk he’d been handed.  
  
“Yeah, the person who was here a couple of days ago, a girl with braids, she, uhhh, she sold it to me like that. I want a refund,” the customer said, visibly annoyed as Jin turned the carton over in his hands, eyeing the expiry date to see that it’d gone bad just a couple of days ago. “See?” he asked, accusingly. “Dunno why you needed to check that, I already told you it was bad.”  
  
“Sorry, Sir, it’s just store procedure,” he started to explain, deciding not to mention that the co-worker he was complaining about didn’t work weekends, so there was no way she could’ve been in that day. “There’s always the chance you could’ve read the date wrong or-”  
  
“I’m not a moron! I can read!” the customer interrupted, getting just a little closer to Jin and glaring at him angrily. Jin couldn’t help but notice the slight scent of alcohol on his breath as he spoke.  
  
“S-sorry, I’m not doubting you, Sir, I just-”  
  
“You just what?” he spat out, each word slow and deliberate.  
  
“Again, it’s store policy, so-”  
  
“Listen,” the customer started, barely giving Jin a chance to breathe, “can you gimme a refund or not? I’ll take a new carton, if that’s all you can do.”  
  
“C-certainly, Sir. If you have a receipt, I’d be happy to replace it for you.”  
  
“Shouldn’t need one…” the customer muttered, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a crumpled slip of paper. “But here, see?” he asked, holding out the receipt, his thumb just barely covering up the date printed at the top.  
  
“Can I take that, sir? I need to...to scan it or I can’t replace your purchase,” he lied, coming up with the best excuse he could think of to check the date without the customer snapping at him.  
  
“Fine,” he grumbled, letting Jin take it from him.  
  
“Ah, I’m...I’m sorry sir, but it seems like you bought this over a week ago, so this milk wasn’t expired when you bought it from us.”  
  
“You’re calling me a liar?” the customer asked, slurring slightly as he grew more annoyed.  
  
“I-I’m sorry sir, but there’s nothing I can do…”  
  
“The milk’s right there!” the man yelled. “You can grab me a carton, hand me a new one, and I’ll leave without another damn word! Don’t give me that ‘nothing I can do’ crap!”  
  
“Sir, I’m afraid you need to leave, there’s nothing I can do for you.”  
  
“I don’t give a damn! Get me your manager! I don’t wanna hear another word from you.”  
  
“W-well, he’s not here right now, so-”  
  
“Fine. This is a waste of my damn time, anyway,” the customer yelled, grabbing the milk off the counter and spiking it down, the contents bursting out as it hit the ground. “You’re nothing, you hear me?” he asked. “You’re stuck in this dead end job, and now you’re going to have to clean that crap up! You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, asshole! Next time, I’ll do far, far worse!” he growled, hastily leaving the store with a scowl on his face.  
  
Jin let out a heavy, relieved sigh as the automatic doors shut closed, leaving him completely alone once more. “The...the rest of the week will go better…” he muttered, putting the receipt down on the counter and grabbing a mop from the back room, quickly returning to clean up the customer’s mess. “It has to. It just has to…” he continued, still feeling utterly dejected as he wiped up the last few drops of spoiled milk, wishing that the day could be over already.  
  
Unfortunately, his wish didn’t get him anywhere. As he took his position behind the counter once more, the remaining hours of his shift seemed to barely tick by, leaving him constantly checking his watch and hoping beyond hope that it’d somehow speed things up for him, each second he spent there feeling somehow more agonizing than the last.  
  
He hadn’t wanted things to go this way. He didn’t have much of a plan after high school, but he knew he didn’t want to end up in a place like this, in a “dead end job.” He’d had ambitions, though he still didn’t know how to achieve them, always telling himself as a child that he’d grow up and one day be someone people admired and looked up to, like a celebrity. He’d spent so, so much of his life going completely unnoticed, or, at worst, being treated with absolute contempt, that his old childhood dream now felt like a fiction, the mere idea of people even smiling at him seeming little more than a fantasy.  
  
At least, it was, before he was suddenly pulled out of his daydream by the sight of a petite, friendly-looking girl offering him a warm, happy smile. Her light brown hair bobbed slightly as she excitedly waved at Jin.  
  
“Hi there! Something on your mind? You seem kinda down!”  
  
“H-hello there! Sorry I didn’t see you! It’s nothing to worry about, I was just...distracted, that’s all. I hope you weren’t waiting long!” Jin stammered out. For as much as he wished he could open up to someone about his woes, he wasn’t anywhere near the point of pouring his heart out to people he’d never even met, and especially not a customer.  
  
“Awww, you don’t have to hide anything from me! Sure, I’m just a stranger, but isn’t that nice? You can open up to someone who, for all you know, might pop right out of your life for good as soon as I walk out of here! No worries about making things awkward, or how I might judge you later on. It’s just you, me, and whatever’s getting you all downbeat!”  
  
“That’s...that’s very kind of you, Ma’am, but even so, I’m not sure it’d be fair of me to burden you with my problems. Is there anything I can help you with though? You must’ve come here to buy something, right?”  
  
“Oh-ho! So there is something eating at you!” she said, folding her arms and flashing Jin a toothy grin, a mischievous glint entering her bright blue eyes.  
  
“I didn’t say-” he started, only to be completely cut off by her putting a finger to his lips.  
  
“Maybe you didn’t say anything was wrong, but I didn’t hear a lick of denial. Look, it’s OK if you don’t wanna share your story, but I’m offering you some free impromptu therapy! No strings attached! How could you say no to that? Nobody else is around, and by the looks of things, nobody’s coming by here anytime soon, so you’ve got nothing to worry about!”  
  
“W-who are you?”  
  
“Just a gal who wants to do a good deed today! So whaddaya say? Spare a thought?”  
  
Jin sighed. Maybe it was just the fatigue of the day getting to him, but the more she spoke and the more she smiled at him, offering him just a hint of friendliness that he honestly couldn’t remember feeling in years, the more tempting her offer became.  
  
“Sure...why the hell not?” he asked himself, the strange girl clapping before he laid everything bare, telling her just about everything there was to know about why he was here now, and why he looked and felt so very, very empty.  
  
The girl whistled, rubbing the back of her neck as Jin wrapped up his story. “That’s a doozy, jeez…” she muttered. “Life’s been giving you the short straw for a while, huh?”  
  
“I...I guess so,” Jin stammered, his eyes brimming over with tears, only now realizing just how emotional he’d become during the conversation.  
  
“This is where most people would say they don’t have something that’ll suddenly make it all better, that you can’t just magic away your problems. They’d tell you that if you just keep working hard, it’ll all work out and things’ll get better with time,” she said, a catlike smile spreading across her face.  
  
“But...but you won’t tell me that?” Jin asked, confused by her odd turn of phrase.  
  
“Sure won’t! It’s nice to hear, I know that much, but I bet you could find a million other people on the internet right now who’d say exactly that! What I’m gonna offer you is a little more...unique,” she said, digging through her handbag and producing a small, fairly nondescript plastic bottle, filled with something that looked exactly like-  
  
“Milk tea? You’re going to sell me milk tea? I...I work in a convenience store, Ma’am, I can buy that anytime...”  
  
“Oh, ye of little faith!” she tutted, walking right up to Jin and thrusting the bottle into his hands. “I’m not selling you anything! This is a gift from me to you! I said I wanted to do a good deed, didn’t I?”  
  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
“And, well, it’s not much good if I’m selling those deeds, is it? Nope! And this is no ordinary tea! It’s...well, it’s something I whipped up! I know you’re skeptical now. I must look crazy, huh? But I’ll tell you right now that if you drink that when you get home tonight, you’ll never face another day feeling like you do now! You’ll be filled with vim and vigor, enriched with a warmth that’ll turn everyone’s heads! You’ll be adored! you’ll be admired! Just like a celebrity! And above all…” she said, stepping back and winking at Jin, “you’ll be super happy! None of this misery’ll ever hang over you ever again, trust me! And if it doesn’t work, well...you’ll get some yummy tea for free, at least. Oh, and don’t even think about asking if I put anything funny in there! What’d be the point of that?” She smiled, looking sweet and sincere despite how outright bizarrely she was acting.  
  
“I...I-”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything! If you want, you can toss it in the trash as soon as I leave, I don’t mind! I won’t even know! But I promise you, it’ll do you so, so much good if you drink that.”  
  
“Thanks...for hearing me out, I guess. It was good to get that off my chest, but-”  
  
“You’re not sure you’ll have the drink?”  
  
“I’m not, no,” Jin started, “it’s...a lot to take in, but I’ll keep it on me for now, I promise, and...I’ll think it over.”  
  
The girl beamed broadly, wrapping her arms around Jin. “Yay! That’s a good sign! Most people completely reject this sort of offer without a second thought! You’ve got a good heart, Mr…?”  
  
“Jin, you can call me Jin.”  
  
“Great! Well Jin, whether you have that or not, I hope that each and every day is bright and wonderful for you! But stick to your word, OK? Think it over. I know you’ll do what’s best for you,” she said, pulling away from Jin and walking toward the store’s front door.  
  
“I...I will. I promise.” Jin smiled back.  
  
“Well then, see ya around, Jin!” The girl waved, stepping out into the night. As suddenly as she’d rushed into his life, she was gone, just like she’d said. The warm drink in his hands was the only trace of her ever having been there.  
  
“Did...she not wanna buy anything?” Jin asked, laughing softly to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Arriving back at his apartment, he barely managed to kick off his shoes before walking through to his bedroom, flopping over onto his bed and staring at the roof, a wistful smile on his face.  
  
“What a weirdo…” he muttered, grateful, at least, that his shift had ended with him meeting easily the strangest customer he’d ever encountered. “She was nice, though… I wish everyone I worked with was that exciting, ahaha...” He chuckled, staring at the bottle he was still clutching tightly, not quite registering that, despite his long walk home in the cold, the drink was still perfectly warm.  
  
“Now then…” he said, sitting upright and twisting off the bottle’s lid, “what’s your story?” he asked, sniffing the contents curiously. It didn’t smell funny, at least, with a sweet, milky scent drifting up to his nose. “You’re just...tea, aren’t you? This is just some psychological thing, right? I’ll drink some tea from a nice girl and...I’ll feel a little more confident. There’s no magic or...anything like that, really…” he muttered. “But whatever, it can’t hurt to try, at least,” he said, taking a small sip.  
  
“Oh wow, that’s...that’s really good!” he said, excitedly taking another, much bigger sip, drinking deeper and deeper, faster and faster, squeezing the bottle until he’d swallowed every last drop. “Jeez, maybe there’s something to what she said, I...I kinda feel better already, ahaha!” He laughed heartily, putting the lid back on the bottle and tossing it into a nearby trash can. “Pity that’s all she gave me…” he started, smiling happily to himself. “I would’ve loved to drink more.  
  
“That’s gotta be the best tea I’ve ever had…” he mumbled dreamily, his smile getting goofier as he started to feel surprisingly warm and upbeat. He felt so good that he failed to notice the hair sneaking over his ears, falling down, and draping itself over his shoulders. “Ah well, nice way to end the day, at least!” he said, energetically flopping back down into the bed, briefly registering that it felt somehow softer than it did earlier before rocking his legs up into the air for a second and letting them fall down with a satisfying “thump.” The impact sent the hair resting on his shoulder flying up, catching the sight of the silky strands out of the corner of his eyes. Curious and still too giddy to show much concern, he reached a hand down to his shoulders, grabbing a fistfull of the thick, soft hair and bringing it up in front of his face, wincing a little at a slight tugging sensation at the top of his head. His eyes went wide once he realized what he was holding and where the sharp, short pain had come from, quickly bolting up and feeling the rush of air against his back as long, wavy hair settled against it. It was his hair. His own hair. “Wh-what the hell?!” he shouted, feeling his hair whip around his body as he jumped out of bed and ran to a nearby mirror, gasping at what he saw.  
  
His hair had, at least up until this point, always been fairly short, if unkempt and scraggly. Given how little he ever really socialized with anyone else, he just never felt like there was much reason to give his hair much attention at all. Now, however, it was long, extending downwards and completely covering his butt, with a few locks hanging delicately over his shoulders, framing his face and making it seem far friendlier. It had also grown much, much thicker, taking on a soft, fluffy texture that felt nothing short of luxurious. It was lighter, too, all traces of his typical inky black having completely given way to a light, shimmering chestnut color that was so radiant it was practically shining and golden in the dim light of his apartment. It seemed so...well-cared for, so lovingly styled that it couldn’t possibly belong to someone as slovenly as him, but the more he tried to deny that it was is, the more likely that possibility seemed.  
  
“It’s just...she drugged me or something, right? That stuff knocked me out and this is some weird dream...but it feels so real...it’s so soft, so...so wonderful…” he muttered, his voice growing warmer and dreamier as he brushed his hands through it, his words coming out slower and more deliberate than before as a slightly higher, almost feminine lilt colored his musings. “That’s not an issue though, is it? No...I’d always wanted to be admired, and hair as gorgeous and well-kept as this certainly seems to fall in line with what a celebrity may have, even if it is a fair bit longer than I would like…” he mused, not noticing the added weight and pompousness falling behind his each and every word as his pitch continued to rise, any and all gruffness it possessed smoothing away by the second. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, pondering whether or not this was all some sort of hallucination before suddenly being struck by the fact that his skin felt far, far smoother.  
  
“O-oh my!” he cried out, leaning in closer to the mirror and seeing just how much more delicate his skin now looked. His expression grew more worried as his cheeks flushed with a healthy, warm tone, draining completely of his usual pallor. It seemed so much more youthful, so vibrant and...wait, had his eyes grown bigger too? No, they definitely had. They’d become wider and rounder, taking on a sharp, piercing gaze that gave them a surprisingly refined aura that was greatly enhanced by his eyebrows having trimmed themselves into thinner, delicate arcs that sat a bit higher on his forehead. They were currently contorted into an adorable, worried expression, but, relaxing his face a bit, he saw them returning to a sharp, almost challenging angle that lended an air of authority to him that he certainly had never had before. Suddenly, his vision seemed to blur, his reflection in front of him melting into indistinct blobs of color. He rubbed at his eyes, clearing away whatever was ruining his eyesight, only to see that they’d changed further, his irises having shifted into a gorgeous olive green hue.  
  
“What...what on Earth is happening?!” he cried, his voice having now lost every scrap of its masculinity. He clutched at his throat as if he could somehow force it back to normal, growing dismayed to find that his neck was so much slimmer than he recalled, with his Adam’s apple absolutely nowhere to be found. “This...this surely isn’t possible, is it? If I’m dreaming, why’s it all feel so...so real?!” he continued, oddly flustered with how...informal his last sentence had sounded, bothered by how easily he was losing his composure. Still, for as bizarre as all of this was, part of Jin felt utterly compelled to keep staring into the mirror, almost...excited at the thought of what lay ahead.  
  
“O-oh gosh-er...Oh my!” he said, oddly compelled to correct and force himself to speak in a haughtier tone as his reflection continued to shift right in front of him. His cheekbones rose slightly as his cheeks grew just a touch rounder, and his chin became less prominent, a gentle point at the bottom of his face, while his nose thinned dramatically, taking on a delicate upturn at the tip, giving his face a far more elegant cast. His lips were last to change, his mouth getting just a touch smaller while his lips filled out, pressing against each other and taking on an adorably kissable, soft pink tone.  
  
“Oh...oh my...I finally understand. How could I have been so dense?” he asked himself, his changed reflection finally tipping him off as to what was happening. “That odd girl...she’d said that this would ensure I found both adoration and admiration in equal measure,” he continued, consciously deciding to make his speech as flowery as possible, “and what better way to give me that than by making me a gorgeous, stunningly beautiful woman? How very silly of me, to be scared of such a beautiful fate! From this moment forward, I shall embrace my new life with open arms! OHOHOHO-*COUGH COUGH*” As ready as she was to face her new reality, it seemed that her body wasn’t quite there yet, her throat locking up the moment she put on the most prideful display she could, giving a full-bodied, wonderfully elegant laugh that suddenly sputtered out, leaving her panting breathlessly.  
  
“It...it’s nothing more than a mere trifle! Surely my brilliance shall only grow as these changes progress, after all…” she cleared her throat as best as she could, staring at her reflection with a frown, “I am dreadfully incomplete right nOW-” She yelped as she worked to finish her sentence, suddenly overcome by the feeling of the room very, very quickly rising up around her, and a strange, tight sensation sweeping across her body, compressing her down into a more slender, elegant frame, losing several inches of height as her body seemed to smooth out.  
  
By the time she regained her composure, holding herself steady until the room had stopped spinning, she found that her clothes had become remarkably ill-fitting, the cuffs of her pants pooling around her feet, while the sleeves of her shirt hung uselessly on her arms, her hands completely buried within. “It’s a start!” she said, pleased with her slowly burgeoning femininity. “Though, if I am to fully embrace myself, I suppose this is my body’s way of telling me that I should cast aside these...simply hideous clothes!” she cried out, tearing off her shirt as quickly as she could, tossing it away as if its mere presence was somehow offputting, before quickly pulling her pants off as well, blushing as she stared at her nude body and just how far it still had to go before it was truly hers.  
  
“W-well, all in due time, ohohoho…” she laughed, somewhat sheepishly, not allowing herself to get too loud and strain her throat. “Soon, every inch of me shall be absolutely radiant! And it seems only fitting that I should bear a name worthy of such elegance! From this day forward, then, I shall be Chizuru Nikaido! A name the whole world will not soon forget!” Chizuru said, her bolstered confidence joined by an odd, tight feeling in her shoulders. She rubbed them gently and gasped as they started to push inwards, compressing her frame even further, leaving her far less broad than before. Soon, even her grip seemed to loosen as the changes swept across her arms, turning them slim and elegant, before her hands followed suit as well, her palms becoming considerably less broad. Chizuru’s fingers cracked softly as they grew just a touch longer and took on a refined, somewhat dainty shape, while her nails seemed to manicure themselves as they extended slightly outwards, shaping themselves into dainty, feminine arches, glistening slightly in the light as if a thin layer of polish had applied itself to them. “How splendid!” she cried out, happily. “After so many years of toiling in sadness, it seems I shall finally be allowed to bathe in glory and...oh...oh my...”  
  
Chizuru trailed off, her voice growing less boisterous as a pleasant tingle began to spread through her chest. A soft weight started building, imperceptible at first, before her nipples flushed a soft pink, puffing up and standing at attention in the cool air of her apartment as the color spread throughout her areolae. She couldn’t help but curiously prod at them, letting out a girlish “Ooh…” at the electric feeling that spread through her body, warming her up for the briefest moment, her knees growing weak as her chest began to swell outwards. Soft, feminine fat filled it, pushing out into a pair of somewhat small, yet wonderfully perky and adorable breasts. “A perfect handful!” she declared, cupping them lovingly. “By no means terribly large, but that’s certainly for the best! Elegant and refined, they suit me to a T!” she boasted, noting that, though they didn’t grow any further, their size was further accentuated as her waist began to tighten and cinch inwards, flattening out and leaving only the barest hint of fat, which settled on her stomach as a gentle softness. “It’s only understandable that, too, would look marvelous! A figure like this comes only from hard work, after all!” she said, her pride in her body growing by the second, her hips swelling out to a lovely, rounded shape to match, blossoming lovingly outwards from her waist and giving her figure a hint of curviness that left her, she was certain, utterly irresistible.  
  
“Well, this certainly is progressing at a pleasant pace! It’s just a pity that some...gross bits- er, well, haven’t yet,” Chizuru said, trailing off as she lost her composure at the sight of what was still left unchanged, her language slipping slightly as she did. Softly, she cleared her throat and kept quiet for a moment, content to simply watch as the changes moved ever downwards, gently cupping her butt as it filled out with a delicate, soft weight, the cheeks lifting slightly at the same time, shifting into an adorably soft heart shape that she just couldn’t help but squeeze, smiling happily at how supple and delicate it now felt.  
  
That same feminine fat then traveled downwards, her fairly scrawny thighs getting fuller and softer by the second, eventually squishing together as they rounded out, forcing her to spread her legs slightly to see the full extent of their growth. “Truly, they are absolutely perfect!” she shouted happily, all too pleased at the sight of her calves beginning to shrink down and grow slimmer, before the same sensation overtook her feet, reducing them down to a far smaller, gentler size than they had been just a moment earlier, her toes slimming down in turn. “Oh my, it’s all such a delight! Indeed, my long, lovely legs shall easily capture the attention of so very many, gently directing their gaze higher and higher, up past my broad hips and slender, elegant midsection, giving them a taste of my perfectly shaped breasts, and finally meeting my own, piercing gaze! Indeed, every inch of me is such a delight to look at! Well...except for...for…”  
  
Chizuru cast her gaze downwards once again, still no less pleased by the sight of her thighs, but troubled by what sat comfortably cushioned by them. Even that little gaze took every bit of her willpower, quickly turning her head away when she could bear the sight of it no more. “Just...just hurry up and go away already!” she cried out, any and all attempts at flowery language flying out the window as she voiced her frustrations. Her words still carried weight and impact, though, her body seeming to yield to her command as a warm, tingling sensation started to spread through her crotch, the heat intensifying as it reached up into her stomach.”Oh! Oh...oh my…” she said, her words getting heavier and more breathy as little pulses of pleasure coursed through her body.  
  
Once again, she glanced down, certain that, as much she hadn’t wanted to remember what was there before, it was now far smaller than it had been. What she was certain of, though, was that it felt good, a goofy smile creeping into her face as the she started to feel as though she were floating, the strength leaving her limbs much like when she’d teased her chest. She looked up to her chest, seeing that her nipples were even harder now, swollen and tender looking, suddenly realizing that a part of her was aching for that feeling again.  
  
She brought her hands to her chest, ignoring how odd they felt, as though they weren’t even her own, and brought her fingertips to her breast, the pillowy flesh yielding at the slightest touch. Drawing her finger upward, she traced around her areola, drawing in a sharp breath as little goosebumps dotted it, then brought her finger down, slowly brushing it against her hard nipple as the pleasure she felt ratcheted up, her body tensing up while she let out a sudden moan.  
  
Panting, she looked down past her chest, her perky nipples at the bottom of her vision, to see that her crotch had completely changed now, the sight that had given her so much worry now gone. A part of her wondered, creeping up on her from nowhere, if what was there now would feel good, if it would feel even better than her chest. She brought her hand back down, just above her stomach, a little worried about what might happen at first, before placing it firmly against her navel, guiding it down past her smooth stomach. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt her fingertips glide down past her crotch, feeling how smooth and soft it was, before they felt something wet and sticky, and her head spun and her vision flashed white. She pulled away for a moment, trying to collect herself, before curiosity got the better of her once again and she brought it back, rubbing against something even softer and squishier, her whole tensing and shaking as she did.  
  
Her cheeks flushed a deep red, not just from the pleasure that was flooding her mind, but from her embarrassment at the sounds that were escaping her lips, betraying any air of elegance she’d ever put on. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her cries, while her hand continued to stroke at her crotch, now working on its own as the pleasure she felt soon became an almost unbearable ecstasy. She felt her whole body tense, right as she was sure she was going to break, her grip loosening as a long, breathy moan filled her room, every inch of her body feeling amazingly warm and pleasant. She still felt like she was swimming as she pulled her hand back up, panting and blinking to clear her vision, seeing how sticky and wet her fingers were, little strings of her juices snapping as she spread them apart. Once again, some unbidden, unbecoming urge called to her, and she obliged it, slowly bringing her fingers down to her lips and slowly, timidly licking at the tips until she jerked her hand back, suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
  
“How...how undignified!” Chizuru cried out, a bright crimson color spreading through her cheeks as she picked herself up off the ground and quickly walked through to her bathroom. She was still panting heavily as she washed off her hands, her blush barely fading as the memory of everything that had just happened rushed through her head over and over again. “I...w-well, this was a private affair, there’s no need for anybody else to find out about my indiscretion!” she blurted out, caught off guard as she stared at the room around her. Though she hadn’t noticed it in the heat of her embarrassment, now that she’d had a moment to at least slightly cool down, she realized that, somehow, her bathroom seemed to have changed with her. Curious, she stepped back out into her bedroom to see that, indeed, her entire apartment had been completely altered.  
  
Despite her prideful manner, however, her apartment had not become quite as opulent as she might have expected. It was certainly less dingy than it had been just a moment earlier, a tasteful, modern, feminine touch characterizing what had once been fairly shoddy and rundown. It was pleasant, to be sure, but...almost to her dismay, it was surprisingly...ordinary for a woman her age. She barely had a second to mull over her disappointment before she was quickly pulled away from this line of thought at the realization that she was still completely naked, hurriedly covering her privates to the best of her ability and dashing off to her closet, letting out a relieved sigh as she saw that its contents really did seem to fit the gorgeous, refined air she was sure she deserved.  
  
“Oh my! This truly is wonderful!” she cried out, peering over every single item of clothing she now owned, her eyes lighting up as they scanned past sleek dresses, stylish skirts and blouses, elegant, lacy underwear, and so much more that she just knew she’d have to spend much, much more time with to properly appreciate whenever she got a chance. “Nothing less than the finest for me, of course!” she declared, pulling out what she just knew would be an absolutely perfect outfit for a day as special as this.  
  
Quickly slipping into a red, frilly bra and a matching set of panties, she smiled warmly as she saw how well they highlighted her slender, refined figure. She then pulled on a light, frilly dress, bathed in the colors of autumn, that flared out at her thighs, elegantly fluttering around her legs with every movement she made, and tied a dark red sash just below her breasts. Offsetting the slight chill in her apartment, she grabbed a loose, light orange cardigan, slipped it over her shoulders, and grinned broadly at how well it went with her dress. Not that she’d have allowed a single piece of her outfit to be out of place, of course.  
  
“Oh? But this alone is too simple, of course! I simply must have the right accessories if my star is to truly shine!” she shouted boastfully as she looked over each and every item in her closet once more, determined to find the perfect accompaniments. She smiled as she came across a large, thick headband that perfectly matched her dress, adorned in a warm, leafy pattern. Chizuru slipped it on and tucked much of her hair back, leaving two long, luscious strands to hang in front of her and frame her face, resting proudly just above her chest. She then grabbed a small, golden, heart-shaped pendant, and fastened it around her neck, grinning at the way it seemed to catch the light, shining as brilliantly as she knew she did.  
  
“Wonderful!” Chizuru happily cried, gazing at her reflection lovingly. “Fittingly gorgeous, but light and airy enough to suit a relaxed, casual evening at home! Still, there’s just one last touch I need…” She dropped her voice as she rooted through a nearby draw, finding a small, simple hairtie and expertly gathering up her hair, before using it to give herself a long, fluffy ponytail that seemed to billow out behind her, accentuating her bold, grandiose presence even further. “Perfect! Not a hair out of place! If I wasn’t already, I am certain now that, one day, the whole world will gaze upon the star of Chizuru Nikaido with adoration! OHOHOHOHO-*COUGH COUGH COUGH*” She’d been so very certain, with her changes finally complete and her elegance fully on display, that she would be able to let out a laugh that instantly showed off her incredible radiance, but as she sputtered out once more, her throat simply not up to the task, she composed herself as quickly as possible, smiling brightly. “A mere trifle! I’m certain that, with time and effort, even this will come easily to me!” she declared, walking through to her small, simple living room and taking a seat on the couch, her smile faltering slightly as she sized up what exactly such a...plain living arrangement meant for her.  
  
“I suppose it wouldn’t be fair if that odd girl simply gave me fame and admiration without any effort, would it…?” she muttered, feeling oddly dejected, but staying as strong as she possibly could. “Despite all this, I’m not...not quite the elegant celebrity I claim to be, am I? No, I’m...I’m a simple commoner…” She hung her head low for a moment, before smiling, picking herself up, and smirking triumphantly/ “But it simply wouldn’t do to give up so soon! If I am not a celebrity, why, all I need to do is convince everyone else that I am! My image is important, after all, and if I take this first, vital step, then I’m sure that, in no time at all, I too, will be beloved by all!”  
  
“But if I’m going to start...it’s best that I find a lifestyle appropriate for my considerable talents, no?” she pondered, walking through to her bedroom and picking up an elegantly decorated smartphone, recalling a series of posters she’d seen around her neighborhood over the past few weeks for an idol agency called 765 Production. Her eyes lit up as she opened up the website, a banner proudly proclaiming that they were currently seeking new performers. “Ooh, how lucky-er…” She cleared her throat, regained her composure, and started again. “How fortuitous! I can think of no better way to shine than on a stage! Thousands of adoring fans cheering for me as loudly as they possibly can! That sounds absolutely wonderful!” she said, tapping on a listed phone number and immediately placing a call, confident that, by tomorrow, she’d be well on her way to being one of the greatest idols 765 had ever produced.  
  
~~~  
  
Chizuru tapped her foot, impatiently waiting to finally arrive at her stop, trying to wriggle as close to the door as she possibly could without disturbing any other passengers, a bag with a gift for her new co-workers clutched tightly in her hands. She couldn’t believe how packed the underground was today, having barely managed to make it onto her current train after narrowly missing an earlier one. At this rate, she’d have to run from the station straight to 765 if she didn’t want to be late, and there was simply no way she could allow that to happen. A bad first impression just wouldn’t do at all, not on her road to stardom.  
  
When the train finally slowed to a halt and the doors opened up, she walked calmly and carefully, each step filled with as much grace and elegance as she could muster, to the station’s exit, not wanting to be seen as a disturbance, before bursting into a full-on sprint the moment she made it out into the street, certain that she wasn’t at risk of bumping into anyone or attracting anymore negative attention than she needed to.  
  
Though she grew increasingly flustered with every odd look she received on the way, as she skidded to a halt a few meters away from her destination, happily noting that she still had a minute to spare to catch her breath and regain her composure, she knew it was worth it. Satisfied that she had recovered enough despite still panting lightly, she stepped inside, walking straight through to the room where she’d been told she was needed that day, pushing open the doors and smiling confidently at anyone who might have been on the other side.  
  
“Good day, Ms. Akizuki!” she said, as enthusiastically as she possibly could the moment she saw a formal, friendly looking girl about her age waiting for her.  
  
“Ah, Ms. Nikaido! It’s so good to see you! I just got here a minute ago, myself. The trains were so packed, it was a nightmare!” Ritsuko Akizuki greeted Chizuru warmly, shaking her hand and smiling happily. A week ago, she’d been the one interviewing Chizuru for her position at 765, but today she insisted she’d be far less hands-on, giving the new idol some time to acclimate herself to everything the company had to offer before being thrust into more serious training.  
  
“Mmm...they get so crowded at this time of day-” she started, cutting herself off and blushing furiously the moment she realized she’d let her celebrity image slip. “I, w-well, that’s what I’ve heard, a-anyway! My chauffeur was somewhat tardy this morning. Poor girl was feeling ill, it seems. I’ve given her the rest of the day off, of course. It’s only fair that she be given all the time she needs to recover! She’s normally so very diligent.”  
  
“I-I see…” Ritsuko started, not believing Chizuru’s elaborate lie for a second. Still, it seemed important to Chizuru, and she saw no harm in humoring her. “Well, when you can, be sure to thank her on my behalf! She still managed to get you here right on time!”  
  
“O-Of course! I would never want her to feel like anything she does is unappreciated!” Chizuru responded, confident now that her story had been believed. “Oh, and how could I forget? I brought this along as a gift…” Chizuru said, lifting up the bag she’d been carrying. “I simply couldn’t bear to not show you and everyone else here my gratitude for giving me such a wonderful opportunity.”  
  
“Oh gosh, that’s so nice of you!” Ritsuko said, taking the bag from her. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is it?”  
  
“Ah, only the finest-quality breaded cutlet! A restaurant not far from where I live serves it, and it has quickly become a favorite of mine, so I thought I might share some with all of you.”  
  
“Ooh, that sounds great! I’m sure Sayoko’ll appreciate it, too!”  
  
“Sayoko?”  
  
“Oh, I completely forgot to tell you! You’re not our only idol starting today! We’ve got another new arrival right here, actually! You two will be training together for the next few weeks! Who knows? You might even get placed in the same unit!” Ritsuko turned around, gesturing towards a girl sitting on a nearby sofa that Chizuru had completely missed. She picked herself up, slightly adjusted her glasses, and walked over to Chizuru, a serious expression painted onto her face.  
  
“A pleasure to meet you...Chizuru, was it? My name’s Sayoko Takayama, though it seems Ritsuko has already filled you in.” Sayoko introduced herself, holding out her hand. She was cute, to be sure, dressed in a high school uniform, with ashen hair done up in a pair of small, fluffy pigtails and a pair of glasses that made her look even more professional than her expression suggested. Still, for the first idol she’d met, she was surprised she didn’t seem more...peppy.  
  
“Charmed!” Chizuru smiled, taking Sayoko’s hand in her own, shaking it lightly. “I look forward to working with you, Ms. Takayama! I’m certain that we shall shine brightly in no time at all!”  
  
“Ah, just Sayoko’s fine,” she started, her expression barely softening.  
  
“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sayoko!”  
  
“Well, I’m glad to see you too hitting it off!” Ritsuko interrupted. “I’ll leave you to get to know each other for now, if that’s OK. I’ve got some work to take care of, but I’ll come check up on you a bit later and introduce you both to the rest of the girls! Have fun!” Ritsuko said with a smile, turning and leaving promptly, the two new idols waving at her as she shut the door.  
  
“I...apologize if I’m not quite what you expected,” Sayoko said, taking a seat and smiling softly at Chizuru as she sat down in kind. “I only got here a little while before you. My school’s not far, so I came as soon as classes finished for the day. It’s been...quite the experience so far, though.”  
  
“Oh? I’m not quite sure I understand what you have to apologize for, Sayoko. Is something the matter?” Chizuru asked, shoving down the thought that, really, she hadn’t expected any of the girls here to be anything like Sayoko.  
  
“It’s just that I met a few of the other idols before you arrived, and on the day I first auditioned to work under 765, and, well, they were all...incredible, to be honest. So bright and warm and...frankly, beautiful. It was almost intimidating.”  
  
“Indeed. They’ve been through so much rigorous training, and they have quite the image to uphold. I imagine they’re all doing their very best to look as wonderful as possible!” Chizuru said, nodding and smiling confidently.  
  
“No, it’s not quite that. I mean, well, they’re all definitely working hard, that’s true, but...it seems so effortless for some of them. They’re so radiant and adorable. Even you, Chizuru. You seem so confident and glamorous, it’s like you’re a celebrity…” Sayoko started, Chizuru doing her best to hide the light blush spreading across her cheeks as her smile widened considerably. “I...I intend to do my best too, but I don’t think anyone would confuse me for one of them. I’m hardly even cute…” she continued, frowning softly.  
  
“Perish the thought!” Chizuru said, standing up and walking right up to Sayoko, clutching her hands tightly in her own, still emboldened by the compliment she’d just received. “Truthfully, I did have a certain image of what the first idol I would meet would be like. I expected someone smiling broadly, wearing something adorably frilly, who was full of constant cheer!”  
  
“And...I’m none of those things.” Sayoko interrupted, almost matter-of-factly. “It’s not something I’m terribly embarrassed about. It’s who I am, after all, but I’m definitely not, well, an idol.”  
  
“Oh my, I wasn’t finished yet, Sayoko. You may be different from what I had expected, that much is true, but do not, for even an instant, think you are any less of an idol than they are. And that’s to say nothing of how utterly adorable you are.”  
  
“Adorable?!” Sayoko asked, completely taken aback by just about everything Chizuru was saying, but finding herself particularly hung up on the last point.  
  
“Indeed! You have a delicate, refined beauty that I find nothing short of stunning, and a wonderfully petite, slender figure that I am confident will look incredible in any outfit our work may require of us. Truly, we may both have a great deal of hard work ahead of us, but our efforts shall be richly rewarded in time! One day, you and I will bathe in glory on the stage! OHOHOHOHO-*COUGH COUGH* M-my apologies, my throat is...er...sore from practicing my singing last night!”  
  
Sayoko’s eyes widened as she lowered her gaze toward the floor, shocked by how...incredible Chizuru was being. She clearly wasn’t the celebrity she made herself out to be, that much was obvious the moment she’d made up that excuse about having a chauffeur, and was only compounded as she grew increasingly flustered over her small coughing fit, but, still, she was being so kind, so warm and gracious to someone she’d only just met. It was nothing short of…  
  
“Incredible…”  
  
“Come again, Sayoko?”  
  
“You’re incredible, Chizuru.”  
  
Chizuru did her absolute best to hide how pleased she was with the compliment, scolding herself for the “I know” that briefly popped into her head, knowing how rude and condescending it would be were she to voice it. Still, despite it all, she couldn’t help but smile confidently, her head not really giving her anything to say beyond a quick “Thanks so much!” that was, unintentionally, far giddier and less refined than she’d intended.  
  
She cleared her throat, calmed down as best she could, then spoke up again.  
  
“I greatly appreciate the compliment, Sayoko, but, please, don’t sell yourself short! I would just as soon say the same about you!”  
  
“You...you’re right, Chizuru. I’m…” She sighed, shook her head, and stared directly into Chizuru’s eyes, a determined, confident glint entering her gaze. “I’m being ridiculous, beating myself up like that, getting downcast and sad. That won’t get me anywhere.” She stood up, hugged Chizuru tightly for a brief moment, then continued. “I need to get out of my comfort zone, stay positive, and move forward! Together, you and I will achieve our dreams!” she shouted out, a strong, radiant smile painted on her face.  
  
Now it was Chizuru’s turn, it seemed, to be taken aback. She was sure that Sayoko would take months to come out of her shell, but it barely took her a few minutes to get fired up, to reach a level of determination she herself couldn’t help but admire. Chizuru took a moment to consider how to respond, unsure if anything she could say would match the sheer intensity Sayoko had just shown her.  
  
So, instead, she just smiled and hugged Sayoko warmly. Not another word needed to be said.  
  
~~~  
  
“It’s...surprising, that’s all,” Sayoko said as she took a seat in Chizuru’s living room, curiously sizing up what she could see of her apartment.  
  
“I understand. It’s not quite what you’d expect from a celebrity such as myself, but...well, I’m certain you understand, it wouldn’t do for me to have just one house, would it?”  
  
“I suppose not, but...this admittedly seems less...extravagant than I’d anticipated,” Sayoko started, smirking faintly as she teased the older woman.  
  
“Th-this one is simple...but it affords me so much convenience! There’s no need for my chauffeur to take me to and from work when I live so close to the office,” Chizuru explained, hastily whipping up what she was confident was a terrific excuse for her fairly ordinary apartment.  
  
“It took me 20 minutes to get here by train, but you said you don’t take the train, so...” Sayoko interjected once more, her smirk widening.  
  
“Ah, well, you see, I-I...have started using the train, actually! It’s rather fascinating, is it not? Walking among the people of the city is quite a thrill!”  
  
“Ahahaha! You really are incredible, Chizuru,” Sayoko laughed, unable to hold herself back anymore, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
“Wh-what’s so funny?”  
  
“Sorry about that, I don’t mean to laugh it’s just…”  
  
“Just...just what?”  
  
“I’ve known you’re not really a celebrity for a while. Since I first met you, actually. You came up with that goofy excuse about a chauffeur, then you started making excuses because your laugh wasn’t quite dignified enough. It...it was really obvious, but you were so dedicated to it, so determined to make everyone else see you the way you saw yourself. Honestly, I find it admirable. I’m not sure I ever would have worked up the nerve to keep going without you being...well, you.”  
  
Chizuru’s eyebrow twitched slightly, completely taken aback by how thoroughly Sayoko had seen through her. Still, she couldn’t give in. The whole world believed she was a celebrity, she was sure. There was no way she’d give in now.  
  
“Ah-ahaha…” She chuckled, nervously. “That’s quite the yarn you’ve spun, Sayoko! Of course I am a celebrity, full of grace and beauty! A celebrity among celebrities, in fact! My chauffeur is a wonderful girl, and I’m sure you would get along famously with her! As for my laugh, I believe I’d said my throat was hoarse that day, no? Indeed, such...such a task is a mere trifle for me,” she continued, growing nervous as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Sure, it hadn’t worked out for her once yet, but this time, she was sure she could do it. After all, her singing voice had improved so much these past few months… “But I must thank you for being so entertaining, Sayoko! OHHHHOHOHOHO-mmmmph!”  
  
She was cut off abruptly once more, but not because of her throat giving out or locking up. In fact, it was the first time it had ever felt quite so at ease with the laugh she’d been practicing for so very long. Instead, what cut her off this time was Sayoko hastily picking herself off the couch, walking right in front of Chizuru, and kissing her deeply, her warm, soft palms pressing against her cheeks. For as surprised as she was, it didn’t take much time at all for Chizuru to return the kiss, showing Sayoko just as much love and passion as she had given her. It lingered for a while, neither girl even slightly interested in breaking it off, not wanting the wonderful feeling it had given them to fade, before Sayoko, somewhat reluctantly, pushed away and wrapped her arms around Chizuru’s back, resting her head against her shoulder and shutting her eyes peacefully.  
  
“But you know…” she started, her voice low and soft, a gentle warmth replacing her usual cold, serious demeanor, “I’ve never cared if that was genuine or not. It’s all you. Every last word you’ve said to me, every time you’ve inspired me, or helped me grow. That’s you, and...that’s the woman I fell in love with.”  
  
“Jeez…” Chizuru said, hugging Sayoko gently in turn, “I was finally gonna do it without my throat screwing up on me, too, ahaha...”  
  
“Oh? You’re dropping the attitude just like that? The Chizuru I know would never throw in the towel so easily.” Sayoko smirked.  
  
Chizuru smiled warmly, stepping back and putting her hands on Sayoko’s shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. “Why, of course not, Sayoko! I simply wouldn’t allow my declaration of love to be undertaken so...so frivolously!”  
  
“So then...you...love me too?” Sayoko asked, her gaze never wavering despite how nervous she suddenly felt.  
  
“Why of course I do! My adoration of you is so very, very vast. Why, there is nobody I would rather bathe in glory with than you, my darling Sayoko! Or, to put it simply…” She lowered her voice somewhat as she spoke, though she lost none of her haughtiness, “I love you very much, and I’m so glad to finally know that our feelings are mutual. These last few months, have, in truth, had me worried that my love was unrequited, and I’m so sorry for doubting you.”  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for, silly,” Sayoko said, reaching up and giving Chizuru another, much quicker kiss. “We’ve had a busy few months, after all, it’s understandable that matters of love might seem...daunting.”  
  
“But there’s something that worries me…” Chizuru said, with a slight frown.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Well, I’m...21. I’m an adult, and you’re still 17. I wouldn’t wish for our relationship to get you in any sort of trouble with your school, or even your parents…”  
  
Sayoko chuckled softly, as a warm, loving smile spread across her face. “Incredible…”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“It’s incredible, Chizuru. One little confession and you’re knocked so thoroughly off-guard that you’ll let yourself get tripped up by something small like that!” Her smile widened into a confident, toothy grin. “Now’s no time to waver, wouldn’t you agree? We may face a great deal of difficulties in our path, that’s true, but...well, isn’t that just more reason for the two of us to fight to make this work? To show the world just how strong our love is? Together-”  
  
This time, it was Chizuru who cut Sayoko off, sweeping her up into a warm, loving embrace and kissing her once more. “You and I will achieve our dreams!” she declared. “I swear to you now, Sayoko, I will strive to never have another moment of weakness! But if I do...well, I trust you’ll be there to right my wrongs, no?”  
  
Sayoko nodded. “Of course, and I’m sure that you’ll be more than willing to do the same for me.”  
  
“Naturally! But for now…I suppose it might be a good idea for us to do what you came here for, no?” Chizuru asked.  
  
“Ah, that’s right, yes,” Sayoko said, her expression turning serious once more, though a slight blush still lingered in her cheeks. “The dance routine we’ve been struggling with. We really should get in some practice today.”  
  
“Indeed! I’ll clear out the living room, that should give us ample space. And, Sayoko?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I-if you would like...maybe you can spend the night here, with me. I...I only have one bed, but...”  
  
Sayoko kissed Chizuru again, smiling once more.  
  
“There’s nothing I’d like more.”


End file.
